Protagonist
Profile The Protagonist (主人公) is one of the protagonists of Chaos Rings III. According to Famitsu, he is named Nazca (ナスカ), but the game allows the player to set any name for the Protagonist (for purpose of making it easier to read/type this wiki, we will use the name Nazca). He starts off as the player's only controllable character in the beginning, until he meets his first few allies. At the start of the game, Nazca lived on Sierra Island with his sister, Patty, and his guardian, Dorothy. His father, Leon, had gone missing and presumed dead on the planet Marble Blue, while his mother died months later due to the grief of hearing about Leon's misfortune. Since then, they have been living all the while in isolation. Despite the family history, Nazca still looks forward to exploring Marble Blue. However, as Patty pointed out, he had no idea nor did his research on how to become an Explorer, and had to seek advise from his very first teammates, Daisuke and Leary. Fortunately, they were somewhat lenient to him after he led them to complete their Explorer's Trials. Through some of his conversations, Nazca can be seen to be highly loyal and protective of his friends and family, while at the same time humourous and in some occasions, inspiring. His determination to reach Paradise and his willingness to protect and help his friends are the main reason that his team is inspired to follow him. Al also commented that the Protagonist is the glue that sticks the team together. In later episodes, Nazca began to experience severe pains, which Al recognised as signs of early mutation. Mariv later informs them that he '''has to '''mutate in order to open the way to Primordia, and that his mutation is the only way to save Elroux who was captured by Volhelm. The mutation worsened such that he could not fight properly anymore. However, due to his desire to rescue Elroux, Nazca decides to allow his power to manifest and first mutated into a fiery Incarnatus. However, as the team slowly releases the Genes that he possess, he was able to return to human form. At the same time, with the rising of the Old One, he was able to advance into a True Incarnatus, a being that is able to switch between human and Incarnatus form, and defeated the Old One. Combat The Protagonist mainly uses a slightly curved sword in battle. When resting, he holds the sword with his right hand, but turns to a two-handed stance when delivering blows. Just like Daisuke and Elroux, his weapons have the least number of hits in the main team, balanced by the higher power, and therefore is a strong member in delivering heavy blows. His final strikes have more hits than Daisuke and Elroux, making him one of the best combo finishers in the team Final Strike Unlike the other team members, the Protagonist's final strikes are mostly named after him. His first final strike is (the name that you chose)'s Slash, where he deals a simple but heavy blow. In later chapters, he will learn the (name)'s Twin Star, which deals two strikes, and finally the (name)'s 3x3 Slash, whereby he does three heavy slashes at the enemy. However, during his True Incarnatus form, his Final Strike is Excelsior II, which is similar to the 3x3 Slash but with his celestial sword. Art Ascendant Unlike the final strikes, the Protagonist has fixed names for his Art Ascendant skills. The first Art Ascendant skill that he uses is Excelsior, where he does repeated attacks against the enemy. During his True Incarnatus form, his Art Ascendant skill is Sustained Excelsior, where he goes on a rampage and repeatedly plummet the foe with heavy punches up to 45 hits. After his second Art Ascendant quest, he learns the Lord of Starmine, where he turns to a two-handed stance and slash at his foe like a hurricane, then throws his sword above and does a downward drive towards his enemies. Category:Character